A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Were-Echidna
(At the ballroom, Amy, wearing a red ball gown with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves (similar to Belle's dress), red evening gloves, and red shoes, along with her red headband, Sally, wearing a gold crown on top of her head with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, a blue short-sleeved dress with a dark blue sash on her hips, dark blue rims, (similar to Princess Peach's dress), blue arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and blue shoes, and Cosmo, wearing a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, a green yellow short-sleeved dress with white neck and arm rims, a dark green sash on her hips and dark green rims on the bottom part of the skirt (similar to Princess Daisy's dress), green gloves, and green shoes, came out. The three looked at the stairs where they saw Sonic, wearing a red princely outfit, Tails, wearing a blue princely outfit, and Knuckles, in a green princely outfit, before Rev and Bia motioned them) Rev: Come on. (The nervous were-echidna cleared his throat before they walked down the steps. The six smiled to each one as the were-echidna bowed, then accepting Amy's hand along with Sonic and Tails accepting Sally and Cosmo's hands respectively while Bugs, Lola, Sofia (dressed in her pajamas), and Banjo watched on as Bugs and Lola started singing) Lola: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends unexpectedly (Later, in the dining room, the six were having their meal with Shining Armor playing a violin softly) Bugs: Just a little change (With grins, the three females gestured the three males) Bugs: Small to say the least Both a little scared (Smiling, the three couples came into the ballroom together) Bugs: Neither one prepared Bugs and Lola: Beauty and the Were-Echidna (They prepared to dance while the nervous male were-echidna gulped a bit toward Amy) Bugs and Lola: Ever just the same Ever a surprise (They started dancing romantically with grins on their faces while Rev, Bia, Foghorn, and Daffy smiled approvingly) Bugs and Lola: Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise (The were-echidna, with more confidence, danced more, somewhat stealing the dance floor while the others watched them happily) Lola: Tale as old as time Tune as old can be Bugs and Lola: Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Bugs: Certain as the sun (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo smiled lovingly before placing their heads on Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails' chests respectively) Bugs: Rising in the east Lola: Tale as old as time (The servants gave a thumb's up in excitement) Bugs: Song as old as rhyme Bugs and Lola: Beauty and the Were-Echidna (Rev then hushed the servants with the lights before the lights were dimmed down) Lola: Tale as old as time Bugs: Song as old as rhyme Bugs and Lola: Beauty and the Were-Echidna (The double doors opened up as the three couples, noticing, headed off. Then Bugs and Lola looked at a sleepy Sofia) Lola: Off to the cupboard with you now, Sofia. It's past your bedtime. (She and Bugs kissed his forehead as Sofia grinned) Bugs: Good night, my sweet. (The young bunny headed back into the kitchen. However, she stopped for a moment, looking back through the door, smiling. At the balcony, the three couples came outside before they sat on the bench, looking at the starry sky) Sonic: Seems lovely, isn't it? Sally: Indeed.... Tails: Isn't it romantic? Cosmo: (Nods) Mmm-hmm. (Knuckles only looked at Amy, holding her hand) Knuckles: Amy? Are you and your sisters.... Happy here with me and my brothers? Amy: (Nods) Yes... (Just then, the female pink hedgehog looked down, much to their notice. Noticing that look, Sally and Cosmo got glum as well) Knuckles: What is it? Olivia: (Looks at him) If only Sally, Cosmo, and I could see our parents again. Sally: Just for a moment. Cosmo: We miss them a lot. (The were-echidna looked away for a moment before he realized something, grinning along with Sonic and Tails) Knuckles: There is a way. Sonic: Come. Tails: And bring your sisters, too. (Then they leave the balcony to the West Wing) Coming up: Learning that Tawna is sick, much to Crash and the good villagers' concern, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo become concerned as well. And Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails must choose between confessing their love and making the girls happy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies